When Timelines Meet
by AAmandaR
Summary: Spencer Reid knew that something was off about that day. It was confirmed when he walked into the BAU to find UNIT and TORCHWOOD standing there all conversing with his fellow team mates.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

"So, Agent Hotchner, you understand that with this case you will be working with UNIT and TORCHWOOD?" Section Chief Erin Strauss stood in front of the B.A.U team minus Dr. Spencer Reid. Aaron Hotchner, Hotch, looked at his team. Their expressions all said that they were willing to co-operate. He nodded and Strauss smiled.

"Good. Here they are." With that she left and B.A.U doors opened and Colonel Mace and his team came through.

" Agent Hotchner? Colonel Mace. Pleasure," the man shook his hand but did not salute. Hotch turned to introduce his team

"These are SSAs David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss. Media liaison Jennifer Jareau and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. We're missing one but you'll meet him later."

The doors opened again and in came a man in a WWII coat followed by three women and two men.

"Hello. Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" he said with his usual flirty grin.

"Captain. I am Agent Hotchner but you can call me Hotch. These are agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia. One agent is missing but he will be here shortly."

"Nice to meet you all. This is Dr, Martha Jones, Dr, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato." Jack turned to the Colonel and his team behind him.

" Colonel."

"Captain, Dr. Jones." Martha offered a smile in return. Introductions completed, the teams were ready to face the task in front of them. They started to make their way to the conference room before the bullpen doors opened again.

REID/DOCTOR'S P.O.V

" Hotch. I am so sorry! I lost track of time and I-" my voice trailed off as I noticed the UNIT and TORCHWOOD personnel standing there.

"Sorry, but what is going on here?" I asked. Outside was calm but inside I was bubbling with questions. Why were UNIT here? Why is TORCHWOOD in the same room? Why is Martha standing with Jack? Why is everyone looking at me?

"Oh! Right! Sorry! Dr. Spencer Reid" I said, giving them a small wave.

"Hiya Doc! Can I call you that? Name's Captain Jack Harness. This here is Dr. Martha Jones, Dr. Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper and -"

"Toshiko Sato! Sorry. I'm a big fan. Read all of your work. Brilliant!" I couldn't help but interrupt. I doubt she remembers me. She was only 4 when I saved her and it wasn't even this face! I always kept track of her work. I hadn't had coffee yet and it affects the way I act human. This time I decided not to use the fob watch as I had no one to convince me to open it if I needed to. I had to be careful of what I say. I was then introduced to Colonel Mace and his team. I gave them a small wave and turned to Hotch expectantly.

" Do we have a case? And, I mean no offence by this, but why is UNIT and TORCHWOOD here?"

" Yes Pretty Boy, we do have a case and I want to know the answer to the second question myself," Morgan couldn't help but blurt out. Every time he called me "Pretty Boy" I always thought of Rose for some reason. She was a lucky one. Along with Jack, they were to only two to see two different faces. I hadn't regenerated since I left Martha and Donna after Jenny but I had created an illusion with my sonic to alter my appearance. I was now slightly taller, longer hair but the same color, I dressed like a high school teacher but I kept my converse. I love those darned things. I was brought back out of my train of thought when I saw Hotch's mouth forming words but I wasn't hearing anything.

" Can you repeat that?"

I meant to say that but instead it came out of Rossi's mouth instead. Was he spacing out to or was it incredulous? Hotch sighed and repeated himself,

"UNIT and TORCHWOOD are here to help us with this case because it involves aliens."


	2. Chapter 2

REID'S P.O.V

Aliens? In Washington? In America? What happened to good old England or were they following me around? To keep up appearances, I dropped my mouth so that my tonsils were on full display. Morgan looked stunned, the only time I saw him stunned was when- well, I never saw Morgan stunned, so this was a first. JJ looked at Hotch funny almost as if expecting him to burst out laughing and call the joke, Rossi and Prentiss just blinked. (A/N: That can get them into soo much trouble hehe. Oh and guys I know, I didn't say this but, let's pretend that Garcia left for her lair before Reid came so she hasn't heard any of this.) Just to makes sure that I was right, I snuck a glance at Jack who was watching our reactions. His eyes caught mine for a minute and confusion erupted on his face. Damn! I guess people were always right when they say that your eyes give you away. At least he didn't have a chance to figure it out. I looked away quickly and snapped my mouth shut.

"I-I'm going to get some coffee. Anyone wants?" I asked weakly. That statement seemed to shake the BAU out of their stupors. JJ and Morgan's eyes opened wide. Rossi and Hotch exchanged glances and Prentiss actually took a step back. Huh?

"Was it something I said?'' I asked. TORCHWOOD and Colonel Mace looked amused at the events unfolding.

"Uh- Reid, man, maybe it's best if we lay off the coffee for today. _Just_ for today." Morgan was quick to say. _**Oh boy. No coffee? Who knows what can happen? The coffee keeps me half human so I don't prattle off any more random facts than I normally do. This is a disaster.**_ I was sure my face was a mask of horror and my team took it for a different meaning than me. Garcia then chose that moment to re-appear and announce that the briefing was ready. I shook myself both physically as to not feel the effects already taking place because of the absence of coffee, and mentally as I prepared for what images I may see and to have control with my reactions. The thirteen of us made our way to the briefing room and the BAU took their usual seats and the two extra were given to the Colonel and Jack. The rest of Jack's team stood at various points around the room.

Garcia started the usual way by saying what type of criminal activity it was and showed us pictures of the victims. When Garcia said that the crime was kidnapping, I thought just a random alien abduction but I wasn't expecting this. Even Jack was surprised.

"Are you sure that's what it is? No one told us what we were up against just that we would be working with you guys." he asked then explained as he got some curious looks. Garcia nodded her head without taking her eyes off of his face. Before anyone could say another word, the shrill ringing of a phone permeated the air. We all glanced at each other and then the stares were directed to me. I checked my phone in my pocket but it wasn't ringing. Then I realized that the sound was coming from my bag. I gave a sheepish smile which faded as soon as I saw the phone. I was Martha's old one. The one she left with me when I handed her over to UNIT. I pulled it out and I heard Martha gasp and begin to whisper softly and quickly in Jack's ear. His face was a slate of shock. I rejected the call without checking the caller ID. The only persons to have that number were Martha and Donna. Martha was standing right across from me and Donna can't remember. So I doubt I wanted to take that call in a roomful of people who didn't know who I was. I shook my head slightly to Hotch's questioning glance and I looked at the alien race that was banned from Earth. The only race that used other people skins as their own. The Slitheen.

**Hey peoples, Just a quick shout out to **Krisdahwolf0** this chapter is for you. And I know, I may have somethings wrong, fell free to PM me and tell me the error. Oh and btw, A/N, means Authors Note fro those of you who don't know.**

**Love,**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person P.O.V

Somewhere in the vast galaxy, a blue box spiraled through the stars. The three occupants were thrown around as the blonde woman's hand accidentally hit a lever. The two other occupants, a red headed woman and blond man groaned as they climbed to their feet and looked strangely at the frazzled woman at the control panel.

"River, are you okay?" the woman in question turned at the sound of the Scottish accent.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. Just- it's taking so damn long to stabilize and lock onto the Doctor. Why is he not using a fob watch?! That would have made things so much easier!"

Professor River Song was angry at her husband for not making things simple for her for once. Her parents, Amy and Rory Williams, looked at each other and sighed. Of course he would do this. Amy began walking towards River but was thrown back along with her family as the TARDIS shook and tumbled to a stop. The three once again picked themselves off the floor and slowly made their way towards the TARDIS doors. Just before River could touch the handles, they flew open and she was immediately greeted by the sight of nine guns being pointed her way. Her reflexes kicked in and she pulled out her own gun and pointed it at the man in the military uniform.

"Hello. Now, I'm pretty sure that I could shoot three of you before one of you can fire a shot at me so I suggest you put the guns down and so will I ." River was almost getting bored of being greeted by people pointing guns in her face. She was about to try to convince them to not shoot her but a different voice chimed in.

" I would do as she says. She really can shoot."

The trio of which two had their hands up looked towards the handsome man in a WWII captain's coat. River's hand dropped on its own accord as she recognized the man standing before her.

"Captain Jack Harkness, not so nice to see you again." She turned to the dark skinned woman on his left.

"You must be Martha Jones. The Doctor talked about you a lot. I'm his wife, Professor River Song." _**( A/N I have a headcannon about Jack and River and it will be implemented into this story albeit minor)**_

A few gasps and a groan was sounded throughout the room. Amy and Rory looked towards the skinny man wondering how he could have gotten into the FBI. They only saw the exterior of the man but River on the other hand could not believe what she was seeing. It was the Doctor. Her Doctor. She took some time to scrutinize him ignoring the looks she was getting as she went completely silent and her hand was no longer on her gun. The BAU and TORCHWOOD minus Jack and Martha holstered their own guns, but they kept a close eye on her just in case, especially because of the way she was looking at Reid. " Not bad," River thought to herself. The Doctor's hair was the same colour if not a tad darker and definitely longer. He was taller and dressed as a high school teacher but kept his converse. His sonic screwdriver was hidden through a perception filter and appeared as an old revolver. She looked at his face and could see in his eyes that he knew she recognized him. He shook his head quickly gestured to the people looking on and shook his head once again. She caught on quickly that no one knew about him being an alien. She sighed and turned to face their onlookers. Amy and Rory stood slightly behind her looking around the room trying to place where they were.

"So, need any help catching aliens?" River asked with a smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor's P.O.V

That question burned into my mind. How did River know that they, I mean we, needed to catch an alien? Not only that but how did she find me? I was supposed to be hidden because of the perception filter, my time signature was hidden. River had also bought Amy and Rory along. Of course they don't know that I know them for they came with my eleventh face. I reaslised that I was staring at the trio standing in front of my TARDIS and quickly adverted my eyes but I saw that River was staring back.

I turned my attention back to the team. I could tell that the BAU was wary of these visitors but if I was going to catch a Slitheen or Slitheens, I was going to need help from people who could actually help me. So, I decided to get the help. I took a deep breath before I spoke,

'' Hotch?'' my voice came out high with a slight squeak causing everyone to turn towards me. Rassilon! I need to start being me again. I cleared my throat and spoke again. This time my voice came out strong and my British accent was back. Obviously, this took the BAU by surprise.

'' If you want to catch these suspects, we are going to need their help.'' I gestured towards my wife and the two people that should not meet this face.

'' Reid! What happened to your voice?!'' Garcia squeaked out while the others just looked at me in shock. Can't blame them. River smiled at me but I did not return it. She frowned, confused. Her usual spark in her eyes dimmed for a minute but she recovered and tool a few steps towards me,

'' Sweetie, did I do something to make you angry?'' She used such a tone that I knew that she knew I was angry.

''Sweetie. You said 'sweetie'. Do you mean to tell me that he has been hiding out as an FBI agent this whole time?'' Now all the attention was diverted to Amy who had the most shocked expression on her face. Her anger was nearly as hot as her hair.

''Ma'am, there is no way any perp could be hiding as a FBI agent. Much less as Dr. Spencer Reid. He has been here for nearly seven years and I , we all, trust him with our lives.'' Morgan said, angry at the Scottish woman who had just come in here and accused me of being a traitor. he could tell that she was in shock. Of course, discovering that your son-in-law had not abandoned you and was hiding out in America as an FBI agent was startling. I could see that the BAU was agreeing with Morgan. Amy moved forward and the rest of the people in the conference room stood on alert to see what she was going to do. In three quick angry strides, she reached me. She looked into my eyes and huffed in disappointment. She turned back around but stopped as if having second thoughts. She whipped back to face me and her palm connected with my left cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

_Doctor's P.O.V_

Well that was a surprise. River had landed in the BAU with Amy and Rory in the TARDIS. River recognised me and my mother-in-law slapped me.

"OW! Amy! That hurt!" I rubbed my cheek to alleviate the pain.

"Yeah well, you deserve it. You couldn't once just call and tell us that you're alright? That you're not off getting killed with another girl?" Amy's voice was sharp and her comments made everyone turn to me in confusion. River, however, glared at me at her mother's last comment.

"No! River I haven't been travelling. With anybody. I've been here the whole time. I promise." No slap could hurt as much as River being angry with me. She said nothing but continued to glare. I shifted uncomfortably. My teammates looked on in shock and I could see all the questions bubbling up inside. I turned to them.

"Look I know you're very confused right now but I need you to trust me. I can promise you that I can get us out of this mess if you just trust me."

JJ was the first to crack, "Okay Spence. I trust you." Prentiss , Morgan and Garcia followed soon after and Hotch and Rossi had a silent conversation before nodding their agreement. I gave a small sigh of relief and felt as if piece of the huge weight on my shoulders had been lifted.

"Doc…" Jack was looking at the stare River was giving me, though I pretended not to notice.

"Not now Jack. If we are ever going to solve this mystery I need you to listen to me, ask no questions and most importantly, trust me." I turned to face him and gave him my puppy dog eyes. From what I gathered, the look worked wonderfully with the rest. He looked taken aback for a minute before nodding his head. He then stood in front of his team , my team and Colonel Mace began telling them what to do with his usual flirty smile.

" OK then. River, you and your two beautiful friends can either help the Feds or us? The choice is up to you. Gwen, you and Owen are going to set up a parameter. Make it just this space we're in and a little of the outside floor. Ianto, you,Tosh and Penelope here can see what you guys can do. Give her all access to our files. Feds, you guys need to have a serious talk with the Doctor and then I'll tell you what to do." Several sounds were made during his little speech but was ignored. I nodded to him and gestured for my team to follow me. I lead them to the conference room and closed the door. I turned to face them and was shocked at the patience on their faces. This might actually go well for once.

_River's P.O.V_

I know that what I did was wrong. I should not have looked for the Doctor but it was for his own good. I needed to protect him; Amy and Rory, we needed to protect him.

"We can split. I take the Feds. Amy and Rory, you guys go with Jack and Colonel Mace." I threw one last glance at the Americans gathering in the conference room before helping the others where I can while waiting for my husband.

_Doctor's P.O.V_

It took quite a while, explaining everything to my closest American friends. I told them what I was, what was attacking us, my experience with aliens and I told them of some of my travels. I did not however, explain to them my relationship with River, Amy and Rory. That was a story for another time. Once i was sure everyone was okay with recent events I leaded them out into the bullpen where TORCHWOOD and Mace had done a spectacular job at recreating the crime scene.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys I know this story hasn't been updated for a while and I apologise for that. However, I have been re-reading it and I have to say, this is absolute shit. So I have gone back and made changes throughout the text. Things may be clearer and i promise the story flows much better. But please, if you find any indiscretions, don't hesitate to tell me.

Thank you for all the support,

Amanda


End file.
